Got to be Swift
by Sailor Swifty
Summary: when Taylor Swift is kidnapped, it's up to kim and ron to save her, with the help of shego and drakken!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. There would be a season 5 if I did and all the seasons would be on dvd. I don't own mine, it belongs to Taylor Swift. My story is written in script form. Think of it as a Kim Possible season 5 script. and in no way am i trying to hurt taylor's image, i'm a big taylor fan and thought it would be cool for her to be in my store

The opening scene: Middleton Stadium is packed with people. Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken are sitting together in front row seats. Everyone seems to be having a good time together as Taylor Swift is singing onstage with her band.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that has ever been mine._

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together and there is a drawer of my things at your place. You learned my secrets and figured out why I'm guarded. _

_You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes, but we got bills to pay. We got nothin' figured out. Yes, Yes, this is what I thought about when it was hard to take._

The stadium lights suddenly go out. Many people start screaming in the background. The lights now come back on. Taylor Swift is found to be missing.

(Ron Stoppable) "KP, someone took Taylor Swift!"

Scene Two: fade background to black and then begin playing K.P. theme song.

_Oohh yeah ya! I'm your basic average girl and I'm here to save the world. You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Po-ssi-ble. There is nothin' I can't do but when danger calls just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way). Doesn't matter when or where there's trouble if you just call my name-Kim Possible._

_Call me, beep me if you wanna' reach me, when you wanna' reach me it's OK. Whenever you need me baby (call me, beep me- if you wanna' reach me). _

_Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when (doesn't matter when), I will be there for you till the very end. Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double, you know you always can call-Kim Possible._

_So what's the sitch. Call me beep me if you wanna' reach me._

_TBC_

_I want to give a big thanks to my beta NOG aka Nice Old Guy who fixed the grammer and spelling_


	2. Chapter 2

(Kim possible) "I'm on the case, Ron."

(Sergeant) "Bring her back safely, Miss. Possible."

Kim now notices a camera man. Kim thinks for a moment and the walks up to him.

(Kim Possible) "Excuse me, were you recording when the lights went out?"

(camera man) "Yes I was Kim. I recorded everything."

The camera man gives Kim a friendly wink. Kim smiles, takes out her 'kimmunicator' and then contacts Wade.

("Kim Possible) "Wade, I need you to download this. Someone kidnapped Taylor Swift."

(Wade) "Okay, I got it Kim. I'll see if I can find anything and I'll look over the security camera tapes too."

(Kim Possible) "You rock Wade."

(Shego) "We'll help you. I was having a good time too! We might be planning evil again after this."

(Dr. Drakken) "Yes, very good Shego. We shall plan evil after this!"

(Ron Stoppable) "You know K.P., maybe it was Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior. They took the Oh, Boyz group before."

(Bonnie Rockwaller) "Stoppable, you loser! Junior is right here with us! Don't you dare blame him!"

(SSJ) "Yes as Bonnie said. I didn't take Taylor because I have no place to sing along with her."

(Kim Possible) "Come on everyone, let's head back to my place."

Everyone now leaves the theater together and walk to their respective cars. They arrive at Kim's house after a short drive. This scene shows a different, smaller Possible home. The Possibles temporarily rented a smaller home after the Lowordians had destroyed the first house. James and Ann possible are surprised to see everyone suddenly arrive.

(Ann Possible) "You are home already?"

(Kim Possible) "Yeah Mom, someone has kidnapped Taylor."

(James Possible) "Who would do that to such a sweet girl?"

(Dr. Drakken) "Hah, you thought I was evil, didn't you, Possible!"

(Shego) "Sorry Doc., but you need to try harder."

(Dr. Drakken) "AAARRRGGH, Shego, this isn't the time!"

Wade now reappears on Kim's communicator screen.

(Wade) "I got something Kim. The stage door camera picked up wind rushing by the bushes but not by the tree. I slowed it down and saw this."

Wade plays the recording back in slow motion. Everyone is shocked to see the bebe robots in the recording.

(Dr. Drakken) "It's the bebes?"

(Bonnie Rockwaller) "Those are the extra freaky chicks that grabbed me, to make me their queen."

(Ron Stoppable) "Yeah Bonnie, grabbing you for their queen was pretty freaky!"

(Rufus) "Yeah freaky, nyah, nyah!"

(Shego) "I wonder why would they take Taylor?"

(Kim Possible) "The bebes have Taylor as far as we can see, but why is this bebe carrying another one?"

(Dr. Drakken) "The bebes don't break down that easily, that's odd."

(Wade) "The video of the concert does not show much of anything, only the bebes."

(Kim Possible) "So, who would need Taylor and why?"

(Dr. Drakken) "What villain would need Taylor, she is not a scientist."

(Shego) "Taylor makes a lot of money according to this magazine, so this could be a ransom demand."

(Ron Stoppable) Someone may want to impersonate Taylor."

(Kim, Ron and Rufus in unison) "Camille Leon!"

TBC

Once again thanks to NOG for fixing my store


	3. Chapter 3

The scene now shifts to a warehouse. Inside, there is a cage containing Taylor Swift. Three bebes stand guard around the cage. Taylor Swift is inside the cage, looking sad and frightened.

(Taylor) "Let me out! I've got a concert to do! My fans are waiting for me!"

A fourth bebe walks into the room and heads toward the cage with a smile on her face. The 'bebe' turns into Camile Leon. Taylor's eyes widen in fear.

(Camille) "That's what you think!"

(Taylor) "What-what are you?"

Back at the Possible house, everyone is waiting for Wade to do a search of Camille Leon. Wade works dilligently for a while, then places a picture of Camille on the screen.

(Wade) "Camille broke out of jail a few nights ago."

(Bonnie Rockwaller) "That chick doesn't look like Taylor at all. How can she impersonate Taylor?"

(Kim Possible) "Camille had a surgery that allows her to shape-shift into different forms."

(Dr. Drakken) "We can track the frequency that the bebes use, Wade. I can give you the codes and sub-routines now."

Dr. Drakken gives Wade the computer codes and sub-routines. Wade is highly impressed.

(Wade) "Great, now I can trace them. I have them now. They are in an old warehouse just outside of Middleton."

(Kim Possible) "Bonnie, you and JR. should stay here."

(Bonnie Rockwaller) "Why? I want to meet Taylor."

(Shego) "The bebes are very dangerous robots-that's why."

(Bonnie Rockwaller) "So what! I want To meet Taylor!"

Shego now flares her power up and grabs Bonnie by the collar. Shego almost shoves her flaming hands into Bonnie's face.

(Shego) "Princess, unless you want me to audition your fighting skills, or unless you know anything about these robots, you are staying here, understand?"

(Bonnie Rockwaller) "What about Stoppable, what does he do?"

(Ron Stoppable) "I'm the distraction and I carry Rufus around."

Ron, Kim, Shego, and Dr. Drakken now get into Kim's car and then Kim drives toward the warehouse while being guided by Wade. Back at the warehouse, Taylor is frightened by Camille and is crying a little.

(Taylor) "What do you want with me?"

(Camille) "I'll sing as your imposter and become rich again."

(Taylor) "But you don't look, or sound, like me."

Camille makes an evil laugh and then shapeshifts into Taylor. Camille perfectly matches Taylor and her voice.

(Camile) "Like, now I do dear. Isn't it poppin'?"

(Taylor) "Why are you doing this to me? I don't do it for the money, I do it because I love to sing and to perform for my fans."

(Camille) "Taylor, you make a lot of money. I'll be the one making the money now, while you take my place in jail. I'll tell them you are me and that you can no longer shapeshift."

Camille now laughs, while Taylor Swift starts to cry. The bebe robots continue standing guard.

TBC

yea for NOG fixing my store


	4. Chapter 4

Kim and the rest arrive at the warehouse just in time. Kim, Ron, Shego and walk to thedoor and find it locked with a keypad. Shego lights her hand and instantly destroys the keypad. The door unlocks, but is still quite heavy to move, so Ron and Drakken push the door open. The bebes are still standing guard at the cage. They do not notice everyone approaching yet. Taylor Swift does notice however and cries out for help, without thinking. The bebes are now alerted to Kim's, Ron's, Shego's and Drakken's presence, and then move towards them in battle line. Dr. Drakken runs forward toward the bebes.

(Kim Possible) "No Drakken wait, what are you doing?"

(Dr. Drakken) "Bebes function cancellation code Alpha 767 Tango 3 Foxtrot 9! Set! Enter! Bebes, stand down!"

(The bebes in unison) "Bebes are perfect, you are not perfect, you are not fit to command, code invalid."

The bebes now stand still and wait. Discouraged, Drakken walks back toward the others. Shego looks at Drakken with a mocking smile.

(Shego) "Hey Doc, doy, what made you think that would work?"

(Dr. Drakken) "Fine Shego, let's not rub it in!"

(Ron Stoppable) "Nice hustle anyway Dr. D."

(Rufus) "Yeah!" (Rufus sticks his tongue out at Shego)

Shego lights her hands and starts to fire at the bebes, while laughing. Unfortunately, the bebes are upgraded with shields and laser weapons! Shego fires and fires, only to discover the bebes are undamaged! Everyone is horrified at this. The bebes target Shego, then one fires a laser at 'stun' setting. Shego takes a direct hit and is knocked backwards, screaming in pain. Shego comes to rest near the door, unconscious. Dr. Drakken runs toward Shego to see if she is still alive. Wade sends a high frequency to jam the bebes, but the bebes target Kim's communicator and then fire a low power laser. Kim's communicator is blown out of Kim's hand. Kim is not wearing her battle suit!

(Kim Possible) "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, where did that come from?"

Kim now retreats, grimacing in pain. Ron is horrified as he checks out Kim. Dr. D. now runs towards Kim and does a quick check of Kim's hand. Kim is all right, but she cannot fight these upgraded bebes without her battle suit.

(Kim Possible) "I can't fight these things, they never had weapons before. Ow, ow, that hurts!"

Back at the cage, where Taylor is still being held, Camille Leon is laughing and enjoying the show.

(Camille Leon) "Those bebes are, like poppin', aren't they? Ha, ha, Dementor did a wonderful job for me! I'm gonna' walk out of here soon and I'll call the police. They will never tell the difference between Taylor and I!"

Camille Leon continues to laugh and gloat, but she does not realize that she made a big mistake! Hurting Kim possible, then bragging about Dementor outclassing Dr. Drakken? Dr. D and Ron turn to look at each other and then they both get really angry.

(Ron Stoppable) "Dr. D., do you still have your plant powers?"

(Dr, Drakken) "Yes I do Ronald! Do you still have your mystical monkey powers?"

(Ron Stoppable) "Yeah, and Ron Stoppable is finished running!"

Now, both Ron Stoppable and Dr. Drakken engage their respective powers. They both roar in anger as Ron becomes a large flaming blue monkey creature, and Dr. Drakken becomes a large light blue tree man, surrounded by branches and flowers of every description. Kim, Taylor Swift, and now Shego, look on in amazement. Camille stops laughing and now becomes frightened.

(Camille Leon) "Bebes, don't just stand there, attack them and protect me!"

The bebes now start to attack Ron and Dr. Drakken. Dr. D. has just enough time to pull the cage open and free Taylor Swift. Taylor is angry now and she races after Camille Leon. Both girls are now rolling all over the floor, punching and pulling each other's hair. Kim possible now runs towards the girls, but Camille has changed into another Taylor Swift. Kim sees Taylor's guitar, runs to grab it and then returns to the fighting girls.

(Kim Possible) "All right you two, stop fighting right now, or I will smash this guitar into pieces!"

Both girls immediately stop.

(Taylor Swift) "Kim, I am Taylor, she is Camille!"

(Taylor Swift 2) "I am not, you are Camille!"

(Kim Possible) "Play last year's top hit song, or I will smash this guitar!"

One Taylor Swift tries to play the song, but cannot. The other Taylor Swift play it perfectly. Camille realizes the game is over now. She tries to run around the warehouse, but an angry Kim is chasing her. As Kim and Camille run, they both trip over scattered bebe parts, then slide into a pile of boxes. Camille Leon is no match for Kim Possible; Kim gives Camille a real thrashing! The police arrive just as Kim finishes with Camille, and they take Camille away.

Ron Stoppable and Dr. Drakken are standing in victory together, still under power, over the scattered bebe rubble. The bebes' lasers and shields were no match for their powers.

Kim, Ron, Shego and Dr. Drakken are all back at the Middleton Stadium now, listening to another Taylor Swift Concert. Taylor had arranged for free tickets!

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing that has ever been mine. Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now, and I can see it, I can see it now._

The crowd happily cheers.

(Taylor Swift) "Thank you everyone! Everyone give a big hand to Kim Possible and her friends for saving me!"

Taylor starts to play 'Love Story'.

The picture fades to black, and then the credits roll. During this scene, Kim, Ron, Shego and Dr. Drakken are seen walking out of the stadium.

(Kim Possible) "This was the best concert ever."

(Shego) "Yeah, the concert was so cool; not lame at all."

(Ron Stoppable) I agree Shego, Taylor is just as good as the Jonas brothers."

(Shego) "Please, those brothers are lame squared, squared and squared."

Everyone now laughs together, except Ron, while the Disney loco appears.

The End!

thanks to NOG who fixed this store and gave input for ideas like the fight between Taylor and camille.


End file.
